


Lo que pasa en la playa, se queda en la playa...

by AnnaWildeHopps



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Day At The Beach, F/F, Female Friendship, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Rebound Sex, Shameless Smut, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWildeHopps/pseuds/AnnaWildeHopps
Summary: Nick corta a Judy, así que ella decide hacer un viaje a la playa con su mejor amiga. Por que nada como unas vacaciones para levantarse el ánimo, verdad?
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Skye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Lo que pasa en la playa, se queda en la playa...

**Author's Note:**

> Y pues aquí vengo con otra historia. Bastante diferente de lo que hecho antes. Les advierto, es femslash y hay lemon, así que si no les agrada ese tipo de contenidos, no lo lean
> 
> Quiero agradecer a Darkkness666, por ayudarme como beta, y apoyarme con sus comentarios para esta historia

“¿Puedes creerlo? Dos años de estar saliendo, y cuando le pregunté hacia dónde vamos, de pronto no estaba listo para el compromiso. De verdad que no lo entiendo” se quejó Judy, dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

Se encontraba en la habitación de su segunda mejor amiga. Bueno, ahora que Nick Wilde había terminado con ella, estaba segura que Skye estaba a punto de ascender al primer puesto.

Ambas hembras estaban sentadas en la cama, con un tazón de palomitas entre ellas, mientras tenían de fondo la película de Infurryous Bastards. Realmente, ninguna le estaba poniendo atención a la película.

“Clásico movimiento Wilde. Apenas ve que algo va estable en su vida, le da miedo y huye. Me asombra que aún no haya renunciado a la policía” dijo la zorra corsac, mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

“La ZPD le da un motivo a su vida. Me alegra por él, que haya tomado un rumbo positivo. Pero no sé porque le da miedo comprometerse sentimentalmente” un nuevo sorbo, ya estaba a punto de terminarse su tercera botella.

“Yo creo que pensó que tú le tenías más miedo al compromiso que él, con eso de que eres una trabajólica enfocada en su carrera” la vulpina abrió una nueva botella y le dio un sorbo.

“Sólo pensé que él sería ‘el indicado’. Y con todo el trabajo que me costó que mis padres lo aceptaran” se lamentó la coneja.

“Descuida, solo debes dedicarte a seguir saliendo con depredadores, así el esfuerzo no será en vano” respondió la vulpina, guiñandole un ojo.

La coneja bufó y ambas se echaron a reír.

“Solo espero seguir trabajando bien con él. Sigue siendo una parte importante de mi vida, y no me imagino con un compañero diferente” se lamentó Judy.

“¿Sabes qué es lo que necesitas? Unas vacaciones. Deberíamos irnos un fin de semana a la playa, ligar un poco, para que estés más relajada cuando tengas que lidiar con el idiota de tu ex en el trabajo”.

“Oye, no es una mala idea. Bogo tiene tiempo recordándome que es hora de que tome mis vacaciones. ¿Y si vamos este fin de semana?” propuso la coneja.

“¡Suena perfecto! Mañana podremos ir a comprar trajes de baño. Déjame buscar promociones de vuelo...”.

“Es de última hora, ¿no será muy caro?” cuestionó la coneja.

“Tengo un amigo que trabaja en una aerolínea y que me debe un favor” dijo Skye mientras le mandaba un mensaje a su amigo

Pasaron la noche buscando en diversas páginas la renta de un cuarto para ambas, ya que sería más barato alquilar una habitación de hotel. No encontraron cuartos con camas separadas, pero encontraron una opción bastante económica con una sola cama tamaño tigre. Ninguna tenía un problema con ello, ya que Judy estaba acostumbrada a que algunas noches de chicas con Skye, a quedarse a dormir en la misma cama que la vulpina. Judy ya solo tenía que notificarle al día siguiente a su jefe para que le diera los días de vacaciones. Skye tenía su propio taller mecánico, así que no tendría problema con cerrarlo un par de días para tener un poco de tiempo para sí misma.

Se quedaron dormidas y al día siguiente, Judy despertó después de la alarma y una resaca de los mil demonios. Se fue con la misma ropa del día anterior, después de todo, tenía un uniforme limpio en su casillero del ZPD. Llegó corriendo, saludando a Clawhauser al pasar. Fue a los vestidores a cambiarse y después de lavarse la cara y acomodarse el pelaje, fue corriendo a la sala de juntas. Faltaban 10 minutos para que llegara el búfalo, así que estaba a tiempo.

Abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza y todos se giraron para verla. Lo normal era que ella estuviera en la sala 20 minutos antes de la repartición de asignaciones. Incluso Nick ya estaba ahí, el cual se quitó los lentes oscuros para verla mejor. Ella sonrió de manera nerviosa y saltó a su silla compartida con Nick. El vulpino olfateó sin disimulo.

“Zanahorias, aún puedo percibir el olor de la cerveza. ¿Estás bien?” preguntó, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos esmeralda. Mierda, ¿por qué Nick no podía ser un ex novio normal e ignorarla? Hacía muy difícil mantenerse enojada con él.

“Estoy bien, Nick. Ayer me quedé con Skye y se me hizo tarde. Nada de qué preocuparse, pero ¿tendrás un bloqueador de olor que me prestes?” contestó la coneja.

“Sí, en los vestidores. El aroma es sutil, pero los caninos si lo notarán. Eh...Zanahorias, ¿estamos bien?”.

La coneja abrió la boca para responder, pero en eso llegó el búfalo. Ella susurró un “más tarde” hacia Nick, y ambos escucharon las asignaciones. Fueron los últimos en ser llamados y cuanto les asignaron su patrullaje en Plaza Sahara, el zorro saltó de su asiento.

“Adelántate Nick, enseguida te alcanzo” pidió la coneja. El zorro asintió, y ella se dirigió al búfalo.

“¿Qué quieres, Hopps?” dijo el búfalo sin mirarla.

“Jefe, quería preguntarle si podría tomar un par de días de vacaciones este fin de semana”.

“Recuerda que las tienes que solicitar al menos con una semana de anticipación, no tres días antes, Hopps. Por esta vez lo permitiré, solo por que no quiero que Asuntos Internos esté detrás de mi cola por que no te has tomado vacaciones desde que ingresaste. Clawhauser te puede ayudar con el papeleo”.

La coneja le agradeció al búfalo y fue hacia la recepción.

“Hola, Clawhauser” saludó la coneja.

“Hola Judy. ¿Todo bien? Tú nunca llegas tarde” preguntó el chita.

“No llegué tarde” le recordó la coneja.

“Diez minutos antes es tarde en el idioma de Judy Hopps” dijo el chita. Judy rodó los ojos y el felino empezó a reír.

“Solo me quedé dormida. Oye Ben, necesito que me apoyes con el formato de vacaciones, el Jefe me autorizó este fin de semana” dijo la coneja.

“Wow, ¿Judy Hopps está tomando vacaciones? Vaya Pelusa, no pensé que eso fuera posible” dijo de pronto la voz del vulpino. Judy volteó a verlo. Acababa de llegar a la recepción, con el bote con el bloqueador de olor. Se lo aventó a Judy, la cual lo atrapó con las patas.

Judy volteó a verlo. El zorro tenía un semblante serio, que contrastaba con el tono burlón de su comentario. Clawhauser los miraba a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos. Judy decidió ignorar el comentario y se dirigió a Clawhauser.

“Requiero el viernes y sábado libres, el domingo es mi descanso, después de todo. Nos vemos más tarde, Ben”.

“Claro Judy, que tengas un bonito día” dijo el felino.

Judy se dirigió al estacionamiento, seguida del vulpino. Ambos subieron a la patrulla, Nick en el asiento del piloto.

“Es increíble que yo te pedí muchas veces que nos tomáramos vacaciones juntos, y siempre lo rechazaste porque había mucho trabajo que hacer. Y apenas terminamos, y ahora si tienes el tiempo libre” dijo el vulpino con amargura.

La coneja suspiró, y volteó a ver al zorro.

“No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que decida hacer, pero lo haré de todos modos. No estamos bien, Nick. Pero quiero estarlo. Necesito estar unos días alejada de ti. No soy de piedra”.

Las orejas de Nick se pegaron a su cráneo.

“Lo que dije estuvo fuera de lugar. Lo siento. ¿Sabes? Yo no quería que terminara así, pero sentí que si seguía a tu lado, tu carrera siempre iba a estar primero que yo. El que decidieras tomar vacaciones justo al terminar, me hizo sentir que realmente pasar tiempo conmigo nunca fue una prioridad para ti”.

“Lamento que te sintieras así. No es el caso. Al parecer, buscamos cosas distintas en una relación, así que me alegra que esto terminara antes de que nos hiciéramos daño de verdad. Estoy segura de que podremos estar bien, solo necesito tiempo”.

“Entiendo, Zanahorias. ¿Lista para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor?” dijo el zorro, extendiendo su puño hacia la coneja.

“Nací lista. Vamos, Slick”.

“Me asombra lo asertivos que son ambos al hablar. Yo le habría soltado una bofetada si me hubiera hablado así” dijo Skye.

El avión había aterrizado hace algunos minutos. Iban en un Zuber, camino al lugar donde se alojarán , y Judy le había contado lo que sucedió con el vulpino en el Precinto.

“Cuando di esa catastrófica conferencia de prensa después del asunto de los Aulladores, tuve una pelea fuerte con Nick debido a la falta de comunicación. Cuando detuvimos a Bellweather, ambos quedamos en no volver a permitir que un error de comunicación arruinara nuestra amistad” explicó la coneja. 

"Es algo muy maduro de su parte, me alegra por ustedes. Pero a partir de este momento, queda prohibido mencionar a tu ex novio. ¡Vinimos a divertirnos!" dijo la vulpina.

"Está bien. Me di a la tarea de planear nuestro itinerario..." comenzó Judy.

"Claro que lo hiciste" interrumpió Skye, rodando los ojos.

"Oye, no es como si fuera un horario estricto a seguir" se defendió la coneja. "Sólo estaremos aquí poco tiempo, así que investigué un poco sobre actividades turísticas de la zona".

"Muy bien, dime tu plan".

"Está noche hay un pequeño festival gastronómico. Podemos ir a cenar ahí, y después ir a descansar. En la mañana podemos ir a la playa, vi un pequeño tour para bucear en los cenotes... " dijo la coneja.

“¿Qué son los cenotes?” la interrumpió Skye.

“Los cenotes son pozos de agua de gran profundidad, que se alimentan por la filtración de la lluvia y las corrientes de los ríos que nacen en el corazón de la tierra” explicó la coneja. “Podemos descender a rapel y nadar ahí”

"Eso suena bien. ¿En tu itinerario hay espacio para ir a bailar en la noche o algo así?" preguntó la vulpina.

"Claro. Hice una guía de los tres clubes más famosos. Podemos pasar un poco de tiempo en cada uno, y si nos gusta alguno, volver ahí. No quiero sentir que me haya perdido de algo"

El zuber llegó a su destino y ellas bajaron del vehículo. Fueron con la anfitriona del edificio y después de pagar su estadía, la tigresa las llevó a su habitación. El espacio era amplio y bien iluminado. Tenía un baño propio, un pequeño balcón y una enorme cama de apariencia cómoda. La tigresa les dio las llaves y ambas hembras comenzaron a desempacar.

"Ya tenemos entonces plan para hoy y mañana, ¿y el domingo?" preguntó Skye.

Judy se sonrojó y sus orejas cayeron en su espalda. Skye levantó una ceja.

"Tu cara me dice que encontraste una actividad que vas a disfrutar y que yo voy a encontrar increíblemente aburrida. Judy, este viaje es sobre ti. Dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?".

"Hay una exhibición temporal sobre las momias de Meogypto" dijo la coneja. Sabía que su amiga odiaba la tranquilidad de los museos y se sentía culpable por sugerir una actividad que sólo ella disfrutaría.

"Hagamos esto. Vamos a tu aburrida exhibición como última actividad del viaje, y de regreso a Zootopia, me acompañas a lo que sea que yo quiera a hacer. ¿De acuerdo? "

La coneja asintió. Después de desempacar se turnaron para tomar una ducha, se pusieron unos sencillos vestidos de tirantes (totalmente blanco el de Skye, Judy optó por uno floral) y salieron a dar un paseo antes de ir al festival gastronómico.

Pasaron por las calles del lugar. Era una mezcla perfecta entre la era moderna, pero con la tranquilidad de un pueblo pequeño. Fueron a varias tiendas de ropa. Si bien, habían llevado trajes de baño para el día siguiente, a Skye no le convencía la ropa que su amiga llevaba para la salida en la noche, así que obligó a Judy a probarse varios vestidos.

“Me veo como una prostituta” dijo Judy, mientras luchaba por bajarse el entallado vestido negro en el que Skye la había metido. Era un vestido strapple, con pedrería en el pecho, lo que le hacía ver más busto del que tenía. Era simple y recto, y le llegaba solo un poco más abajo del muslo. Era tan entallado que marcaba muy bien su trasero. Tendría que cuidarse para no mostrar nada de más.

“En todo caso, una prostituta elegante” bromeó la zorra, ganándose una mirada helada por parte de la coneja. “Oh, ¡vamos Judy! El punto es verte atrevida para ligar. Aquí no tienes que mantener la imagen de la perfecta oficial Hopps.

Judy se volteó a ver al espejo. Es cierto que este vestido no era algo que ella se pondría. Pero el punto de este viaje era liberar tensiones, y si actuaba como ella misma, no lograría su propósito. La coneja suspiró.

“¿Tú qué te vas a poner?” le preguntó a la vulpina.

“Tengo un vestido perfecto. Morirás de la envidia en cuanto lo veas. Anda, vamos a pagar esto. Ya quiero ir a comer, y mañana nos espera un día bastante ajetreado”.

Ambas hembras salieron de la tienda, y Judy puso la dirección del festival gastronómico en el GPS. No estaba lejos, así que se fueron caminando. Al llegar al lugar, vieron varios camiones y puestos de comida. Primero dieron una vuelta al lugar, ya que no querían apresurarse y comprar lo primero que vieran. Al final, Skye optó por comprar pescado frito de uno de los camiones de comida y Judy algunos rollos vegetarianos. Se sentaron en una mesa y disfrutaron del pequeño concierto del festival.

Después de comer, dieron otra vuelta para buscar un postre. Ambas optaron por pastelillos orientales. Al terminar, se dirigieron al lugar donde se hospedaban, para poder descansar.

Al día siguiente, Judy fue la primera en despertar. Se dio una ducha y después de ponerse el traje de baño y sobre este un short y blusa holgada, fue a despertar a Skye. La zorra entró a la regadera aún medio dormida, y después de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse protector solar, ambas estuvieron listas para iniciar el día.

Cargaron algunos artículos en sus mochilas y se dirigieron a una cafetería para tomar un desayuno ligero, se dirigieron a un lugar donde daban tours hacia los cenotes.

El guía les ajustó el arnés y les colocó un casco. Les explicó cómo bajar y lo que iban a encontrar. Mientras iban bajando, ambas se maravillaron con la caída de luz, y lo increíblemente azul que se veía el agua. Al llegar abajo, ambas se quitaron el arnés, se quitaron el short y blusa para meterse a nadar

Skye tenía un trikini color celeste que estilizaba su larga figura, y contrastaba con su pelaje color arena. Judy había optado por un bikini color lavanda. Judy vio las miradas poco disimuladas que le dirigían a Skye, y sintió un pinchazo de envidia. Skye tenía una belleza natural innegable, no solía arreglarse mucho, ya que siempre estaba con su overol manchado de aceite, pero cuando lo hacía, lucía radiante. Judy solía parecer una adolescente a su lado y eso le molestaba bastante.

“¿Has buceado antes?” Preguntó Skye, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, no. En Bunnyburrow no existe un lugar así. Nick quería venir a la playa juntos y OUCH, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!" se quejó la coneja, frotándose la oreja, después del jalón que le dio Skye.

"Te advertí que nada de mencionar a tu ex. Vamos, el agua se ve deliciosa".

Las chicas pasaron la mañana nadando y buceando en el cenote, maravillándose por la belleza natural de este. Skye le hizo notar a Judy que era hora de comer, y subieron de nuevo para salir de aquel asombroso lugar. Judy buscó en su teléfono opciones para comer, y se dirigieron a un pequeño local, famoso por sus ensaladas tropicales. Después decidieron ir a la habitación donde se hospedaban, y descansar un poco antes de su tour por los clubes de la ciudad.

Skye se quedó dormida después de haberse duchado. Judy decidió dejarla tomar una buena siesta. Los zorros eran nocturnos y Skye no estaba acostumbrada a despertar tan temprano. La coneja puso una película de fondo, mientras volvía a revisar los clubs y ver la mejor manera de visitar tres sin perder mucho tiempo.

Se dio un baño y se cambió de ropa. Se sentía incómoda con una pieza tan pequeña. Se sentó al lado de Skye, que aún dormía y se empezó a poner un poco de base de maquillaje. Le pediría ayuda a Skye para maquillar sus ojos. Cuando terminó, despertó a la zorra.

Skye soltó un gran bostezo, dejando ver sus afilados dientes. La nariz de Judy comenzó a temblar, pero no de miedo. Desde la primera vez que Nick había puesto sus dientes sobre ella (en el Museo, cuando arrestaron a Bellweather), Judy había desarrollado una fascinación con los dientes de los cánidos. Incluso le había sugerido a Nick hacer un pequeño juego de rol depredador/ presa como juego previo. Al inicio, el vulpino mostró serias dudas, ya que no quería lastimar a Judy por error, pero en poco tiempo, fue una parte importante de su rutina. 

El calor que sintió en su zona pélvica la tomó desprevenida, y sacudió la cabeza, para alejar los pensamientos obscenos que le llegaron a la mente después de ver los dientes de su amiga.

Skye, ajena a los pensamientos de Judy, se levantó de la cama para ir a darse otro baño, murmurando algo sobre que odiaba lo que la humedad del ambiente le hacía a su pelaje.

Cuando salió del baño, Judy se quedó con la boca abierta. La zorra tenía un vestido rojo oscuro con un pronunciado escote en forma de corazón, y una falda corta con mucho vuelo.

"Te dije que te morirías de la envidia al ver mi vestido" dijo la zorra.

"Es precioso" dijo Judy con sinceridad.

"Muy bien, vamos a maquillar esos bellos ojos amatistas que tienes. Hoy nadie se atreverá a pedirte identificación" dijo la vulpina y ambas hembras rieron ante el recuerdo de su cita doble en un famoso club de Zootopia, donde acusaron a Judy de falsificar su credencial.

Después de que Skye terminara con Judy y maquillarse también ella, ambas hembras tomaron sus bolsos y salieron disfrutar la noche.

El primer lugar que pisaron era un bar tranquilo, donde tocaban música en vivo. Skye le dirigió una mirada irritada a Judy y esta se encogió de hombros.

“Dicen que la música aquí es buena” se defendió la coneja.

“Si, pero esta música no es para bailar. Vamos a tomar un par de tragos aquí, y algunos bocadillos, antes de ir al siguiente sitio” dijo la vulpina, dirigiéndose a una mesa.

Pidieron una entrada para ambas y Judy pidió cerveza sin alcohol. Skye le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

“Somos dos hembras en un viaje en la playa. Prefiero que permanezcamos alerta. Las estadísticas de violencia a viajeras dan miedo ” explicó la coneja. La vulpina asintió, comprendiendo la preocupación de su amiga.

El grupo en vivo resultó ser muy bueno, y las chicas se quedaron a escuchar varias canciones. Pagaron su consumo y Skye le pidió su teléfono a Judy.

“Quiero ver las reseñas de los lugares que escogiste. No puedo permitir que me lleves a otro sitio como este. ¡Quiero bailar!” se quejó la vulpina.

Judy le pasó su teléfono y después de ver el tipo de lugar, Skye accedió a ir ahí. El lugar era un sitio colorido a la orilla de la playa, que tocaban música latina. Judy sabía lo mucho que ese tipo de música le gustaba a su amiga, y por eso lo había elegido, para compensar lo aburrida que sería la exhibición del día siguiente. Ambas entraron y enseguida la música inundó las sensibles orejas de Judy, que sacó unos tapones de su bolsa y se los colocó para amortiguar el ruido. Fueron a la barra y pidieron daiquiris vírgenes y recorrieron el lugar con la mirada.

En eso, un lobo gris se acercó a Skye, y se inclinó hacia ella.

“¿Quieres bailar, preciosa” le dijo el lobo.

Skye lo examinó de arriba a abajo sin disimulo.

“No, gracias” y se giró hacia Judy. El lobo se fue con la cola entre las patas.

“Que cruel” le dijo Judy. “Pensé que el punto de todo esto era venir a bailar, y lo cierto es que no es un mal ejemplar. ¿Por qué lo rechazaste?” preguntó con curiosidad.

“No podemos bailar con el primero que se acerque. Si rechazamos a los primeros, seremos un reto, y vendrá alguien mejor, ya sea más atractivo o más rico” dijo Skye, con el mismo tono que si hubiera revelado uno de los secretos del universo.

“Eres peor que una villana de telenovela” dijo Judy, mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

“Vinimos a divertirnos, no a encontrar marido. Así que es la mejor forma de asegurarnos algo bueno y no perder nuestro tiempo, que es limitado” explicó la vulpina. “¿Sabes qué nos podría cotizar incluso más?”

“¿Ahora estamos a la venta?” bromeó la coneja.

“Shush, sabes a lo que me refiero” dijo la vulpina. “Podemos bailar juntas, dos hembras atractivas, harán que todos nos miren con deseo, pero serán pocos los que se atrevan a acercarse a nosotras”.

“Estás loca” río Judy.

“Ya verás, vamos” dijo la vulpina, tomando de la pata a Judy y llevándola a la pista de baile.

Si algo había cimentado la amistad entre ambas chicas era su gusto por el baile. Ambas chicas se movieron al ritmo de la música. Skye se pegó al cuerpo de la coneja. Judy volteó alrededor. Las palabras de Skye resultaron ciertas: No había macho que no las estuviera viendo. Incluso aquéllos que iban con sus parejas, ganándose miradas enfurecidas de las mismas. 

“¿Lo ves?” susurró la zorra en el oído de Judy, mientras enroscaba su cola entre las piernas de la coneja. 

Continuaron bailando, cada vez acercándose más, tocándose suavemente con las patas. De pronto, Skye rozó con una de sus garras sobre el vestido de Judy. No muy fuerte como para romper la tela, pero si lo suficiente para que la coneja sintiera el filo. Eso envió una ola de excitación a través del cuerpo de la coneja, y ella pudo notarlo en la humedad de su ropa. 

Judy se sonrojó escandalosamente. Ella sabía perfectamente lo sensible que era el olfato vulpino. Volteó a ver a su amiga, temiendo ver rechazo e indignación. Sin embargo, lo que vio la sorprendió. 

Los ojos celestes de Skye la contemplaban de una manera profunda. Era _la mirada _. Nick siempre la veía así cuando estaba excitado. La mirada depredadora de la vulpina recorrieron sus piernas, su cola se enroscó en su tobillo.__

__“¿Y si nos vamos de aquí?“ preguntó la vulpina._ _

__“¿Al siguiente club?“ inquirió la coneja._ _

__“A nuestra habitación” aclaró la vulpina._ _

__Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada. Ambas sabían lo que implicaba la sugerencia de Skye. La zorra sabía que Judy se había excitado y estaba dejando en sus manos la decisión. Si decía que no, sólo irían al siguiente club, disfrutando la noche como las amigas que eran._ _

__Si decía que si…Judy había escuchado lo suficiente sobre los novios de la zorra como para saber que le esperaba una noche interesante. Siempre había tenido curiosidad de estar con una hembra._ _

__Por otro lado, era su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo les afectaría eso?. Abrió la boca para decir que no, pero de pronto la cola de Skye rozó sus muslos, mandando una corriente de placer._ _

__“Vámonos de aquí” dijo la coneja en un impulso._ _

__La zorra sonrió de medio lado, tomó a la coneja de la pata y la condujo a la salida del lugar. Pidieron un zuber para regresar a su habitación._ _

__“Skye, yo…” comenzó la coneja._ _

__“Más tarde, Judy” le cortó la vulpina._ _

__El vehículo llegó y ambas subieron._ _

__La coneja volvió a abrir la boca cuando de pronto la vulpina se inclinó sobre ella._ _

__“Vamos a darle un espectáculo” susurró._ _

__Judy le iba a preguntar a qué se refería, cuando de pronto sintió los labios de la zorra chocar con los suyos. La zorra mordió levemente su labio inferior y Judy olvidó que ella era la más racional de las dos, cuando colocó una pata en el rostro de la vulpina y otra en su cintura._ _

__La zorra deslizó una de sus patas desde la oreja, hasta los hombros de la coneja. Judy suspiró y abrió la boca para darle mejor acceso a la lengua de la vulpina._ _

__Siguieron besándose hasta que escucharon un ligero carraspeo._ _

__“Señoritas, ya llegamos” dijo tímidamente el zorrillo conductor._ _

__Judy se sonrojó. Había olvidado por completo que había otro mamífero con ellas. Skye le dio las gracias al conductor y ambas salieron del vehículo._ _

__“Estás loca” le dijo Judy mientras se dirigían a su habitación._ _

__“Dime que no te gustó la sensación de ser admirada” dijo la zorra._ _

__Judy pensó un momento. Tanto en el club como en el auto, sintió una especie de poder. Como si ella tuviera el control._ _

__“Tomaré tu silencio de manera afirmativa” dijo la zorra. Habían llegado a su puerta, y ambas entraron. En cuanto cerraron la puerta tras ellas, Skye empujó a Judy contra la pared, colocando sus patas sobre la pared, a la altura del rostro de la coneja._ _

__“Muy bien Judy. Así están las cosas: las dos estamos un poco calientes, y podemos pasar un rato muy agradable. No hemos tomado, así que no tenemos la excusa de que estábamos ebrias y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Yo soy bisexual, y cuando te conocí tuve un pequeño crush contigo. Esta es mi fantasía haciéndose realidad. Yo quiero esto. Pero eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco y sé que no quiero una relación contigo diferente a la que tenemos. Para mí, sería algo de una sola vez. Pero no haré nada si esto significa que después no puedas verme. No quiero perderte como amiga”._ _

__“¿Tú tenías un crush…conmigo?” preguntó la coneja._ _

__“¿Fue lo único que captaste de todo lo que dije?”_ _

__“Si tú no cambias conmigo, yo no lo haré contigo” dijo la coneja, acortando la distancia entre ellas y besando nuevamente a la vulpina._ _

__Si bien, el beso se sentía divino, estar de puntillas pronto comenzó a incomodar a la coneja. Separándose de la vulpina, la tomó de la pata y caminaron hacia la cama. Skye se sentó en el borde, y Judy se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, y tomándola del rostro, volvió a besarla. Skye recorría la espalda de la coneja con sus patas. Judy abandonó los labios de la vulpina, para recorrer su mandíbula y su cuello._ _

__De pronto, sintió las patas de la vulpina en su trasero, levantando su ajustado vestido para dejarlo arrugado en su cintura, y acariciando sobre la tela de su ropa interior._ _

__“Quise hacer esto desde que te vi por primera vez en uniforme” susurró la vulpina. Empujó a Judy sobre la cama. Acarició sus largas piernas, y fue depositando besos y lamiendo mientras iba subiendo hasta llegar a la tela de la ropa interior de Judy. “Esto me estorba” dijo mientras sacaba sus garras y rompía la tela._ _

__“Oye, era mi favorita” se quejó la coneja, pero enseguida olvidó su molestia al sentir la lengua de la vulpina recorrer sus muslos, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su monte de Venus._ _

__Judy amaba la larga lengua de los vulpinos, y la de Skye hacía maravillas en sus labios menores, dando suaves mordiscos. La coneja arqueó la espalda, las patas de la vulpina recorrían su cintura y su abdomen. La coneja se incorporó un poco y la imagen de la vulpina entre sus piernas le pareció lo más sexy que había visto en su vida._ _

__“Si que sabes usar la lengua” la animó la coneja. Como toda respuesta, la vulpina introdujo la lengua en su vagina, mientras le recorría los labios mayores con una de sus patas. Judy sentía tanto calor que se quitó el vestido por encima de su cabeza._ _

__“Ven aquí” pidió la coneja._ _

__La vulpina sacó la cabeza de entre las piernas de Judy, relamiéndose._ _

__“Ya veo porque nuestros antepasados solían cazar conejos… Oh, disculpa. Eso sonaba más sexy en mi mente” dijo la vulpina, insegura de pronto._ _

__“Descuida. La charla sucia depredador/presa me excita” la tranquilizó Judy._ _

__“Oh, a nuestra pequeña conejita le gusta hablar sucio” la mirada depredadora había vuelto. La vulpina se acercó a cuatro patas a la coneja para volverla a besar. Judy pudo saborearse a sí misma en los labios de la vulpina. Encontró el broche del vestido de Skye en la espalda y lo deslizó para bajarlo. Bajó la prenda, dejando al descubierto el generoso pecho de la vulpina. Skye se incorporó para quitarse por completo el vestido y su ropa interior. Abrazó a la coneja, rozando sus pechos. La sensación era asombrosa._ _

__Judy se separó de la vulpina y recorrió su cuello con la pata, bajando lentamente hasta tocar uno de sus senos._ _

__“Wow, tus patas se sienten tan suaves, continúa…”gimió la vulpina._ _

__Judy colocó ambas patas en los senos de la zorra. Acercó su rostro al cuello de la vulpina y dejó un rastro de besos hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer el pezón de la vulpina, mientras con la otra pata retorcía suavemente el otro pezón. La vulpina arqueó la espalda mientras gemía de placer. Judy alternaba entre cada seno sus atenciones._ _

__“La conejita pervertida sabe lo que hace” dijo la vulpina en un jadeo._ _

__“La conejita pervertida nunca había estado con una chica. Hoy voy un poco a ciegas en esto” admitió la coneja._ _

__“No parece” dijo la vulpina. “Pero si es tu primera vez, tengo algunos trucos que enseñarte” dijo Skye, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, para atrapar uno de sus pezones con la lengua, moviéndola en forma de espiral._ _

__Judy jadeó, al tiempo que acariciaba la cola de la vulpina. Sabía lo erógena que era esa zona, y fue recompensada con los gemidos de la vulpina._ _

__“¿Te importaría regresar el favor?” dijo la vulpina._ _

__“¿Eh?”_ _

__Skye empujó a la coneja en la cama y se colocó encima de ella, con una rodilla a cada lado de la cabeza de la coneja. Judy comprendió de pronto a Skye, cuando sintió la lengua de la vulpina en sus labios mayores. Era la primera vez que probaba a otra hembra, así que decidió imitar los movimientos de la vulpina. El primer lengüetazo envió una corriente de electricidad en su cuerpo, haciendo que se humedeciera. El cuerpo de Skye reaccionó de la misma manera._ _

__Sintió uno de los dedos de la vulpina en su clítoris, recorriéndolo suavemente. Hizo lo mismo, la sensación era placentera, pero sabía que podía sentirse mejor. Recorrió el clítoris de su amiga con la lengua, succionando. La vulpina gimió, y entendió la indirecta, imitando los movimientos de la coneja._ _

__De manera simultánea, ambas introdujeron un dedo en la vagina de la otra, moviéndola en círculos mientras daban suaves lamidas en el clítoris. Aumentaron la velocidad de sus manos, y Judy introdujo un segundo dedo, siendo imitada por la vulpina. Judy sentía cerca su final, y lo tuvo cuando de pronto Skye mordió su muslo. La coneja gritó e hizo un movimiento de gancho con sus dedos, para estimular el punto G de la vulpina, que gimió de manera escandalosa cuando su orgasmo la golpeó._ _

__Judy sacó los dedos de la vagina de la vulpina y los lamió. La zorra se incorporó y se dejó caer al lado de ella._ _

__“Wow” dijo la vulpina._ _

__“Lo mismo digo” dijo la coneja y de pronto bostezó de manera adorable. Ella no había tomado una siesta, y ya sentía todo el trabajo del día._ _

__La vulpina la rodeó con su cola._ _

__“Descansa un poco, lo hiciste muy bien, corazón”._ _

__Judy le dirigió una sonrisa cansada y cerró los ojos, para poder dormir un poco._ _

__

__“Buenos días, corazón”_ _

__Judy abrió los ojos, para ver a la vulpina enfrente de ella. Tenía una camisa holgada y un bóxer. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la hicieron sonrojar._ _

__“Hola… ¿por qué te levantaste temprano?”_ _

__“Puse la alarma para arreglarnos para la exhibición. Y fui por el desayuno” dijo, señalando una bolsa de papel y dos vasos. “¿Aún quieres ir a la exhibición?“_ _

__“Skye, anoche…”_ _

__“Anoche fue muy divertido. De verdad, lo disfruté mucho. Sólo nos queda hoy, y de regreso a Zootopia vas a regresar con Nick y seguiremos con nuestras vidas. Yo no le diré nada a nadie”._ _

__“Yo no voy a volver con Nick” dijo la coneja._ _

__“Ayer cuando te viniste gritaste su nombre. Claro que vas a volver con él. No sé cuando, pero sucederá”._ _

__“Lo siento, no me di cuenta que…”_ _

__“No pasa nada. No es como si yo estuviera enamorada de ti. Cómo te dije, fue algo de una sola vez” dijo la vulpina con una sonrisa._ _

__Judy ladeó la cabeza, observando a la vulpina._ _

__“¿Quieres ir a la exhibición o prefieres hacer esto algo de dos veces? Tengo algunas fantasías pendientes de probar, y ya no estoy cansada”._ _

__La mirada depredadora de la vulpina y su sonrisa torcida fue respuesta suficiente._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo, creo...
> 
> Quería contar este tipo de historia, donde claramente no son amigas con derecho, solo tenían una espinita y se la quitaron
> 
> Déjenme saber lo que piensan en comentarios. Si les gusta, a lo mejor me animo a hacer segunda parte, Who knows?


End file.
